godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
King Cobra
|image =KinguCobera.png |caption =King Cobra concept art |name = |species =Mutated King Cobra |nicknames =Cobra |height = |length = |weight = |forms =None |controlled =Tachyons (formerly) |relationships =None |allies =Zilla Junior, Crustaceous Rex, Giant Bat |enemies =Zilla Junior (formerly), Robo-Yeti, Crustaceous Rex (formerly), Skeetera, Giant Bat (formerly), Tachyons |created =Fil Barlow |portrayed =Animation |firstappearance =Monster Wars: Part 2 |roar =To be added |latestappearance = S.C.A.L.E}} King Cobra is a giant mutated snake created by that first appeared in the Godzilla: The Series episode Monster Wars: Part 2, however continuity-wise, H.E.A.T. first encounters it in ''Competition''. History A mutated cobra that somehow found its home in Japan, King Cobra attacked and captured several civilians trekking in the Japanese wilderness with its glue-like venom. Its danger caused the Japanese self-defense force to close off the mountain to the public, but when H.E.A.T. came to investigate, along with Zilla Junior, who was wrongfully blamed for the carnage. As Zilla Junior fought the Robo-Yeti, King Cobra made its strike against the base camp. Zilla Junior and the Robo-Yeti came back in time, but the robotic ape was severely damaged and Zilla Junior blinded by its spit. With nothing to stop it, King Cobra moved on to new hunting grounds: Tokyo! Spraying fleeing people with its glue, the creature didn’t expect to be attacked by Robo-Yeti once again. This time, however, the reptile crushed its cybernetic foe with its powerful coils. The fight wasn’t done yet, however. Zilla Junior, still blinded, burst from the ground, using nothing but his sense of hearing to fight. The fight was one-sided at first, but when Nick managed to free Zilla Junior of the glue thanks to a chemical concoction designed by Elsie, the atomic titan let loose all his might on the serpent, blasting him with his fearsome atomic ray! Soon, the monster king and the giant serpent crashed into the bay. King Cobra, now unconscious and in Zilla Junior’s jaws, was tossed to the side. It was thought to be dead, but they were wrong. The snake was summoned by the mighty Tachyon aliens to Site Omega and then instructed to head to Paris after being put under their control. The French forces were completely powerless, as the titanic cobra engulfed Paris' best fighting forces in his glue-like venom! The snake, along with the Giant Bat, demolished much of the city before being freed of control thanks to H.E.A.T. Their natural instincts kicked in they turned on their masters. While the Giant Bat headed to Site Omega, King Cobra was quickly defeated by the Leviathan ships, but once again he escaped death and was taken back to the island that would now be used to contain Earth’s monsters. On Monster Island, the giant snake was imprisoned in his own habitat by force barriers. Living in peace for once, the creature was freed when S.C.A.L.E. arrived to free the mutations. Him, along with the other three monsters, C-Rex, Giant Bat, and Skeetera, entered a free-for-all brawl for the island. While Skeetera proved a challenge, C-Rex and King Cobra were once again imprisoned in their habitats by Monique. Supposedly in the alternate future where the D.R.A.G.M.A.s had taken over the world, King Cobra was killed by them after Major Hicks released him from Monster Island along with all the other mutations to fight off the D.R.A.G.M.A.s. However, King Cobra was spared from this fate when H.E.A.T. and Zilla Junior managed to destroy all of the D.R.A.G.M.A.s in the past. Abilities *King Cobra can spit venomous globs that act like quick drying glue *King Cobra is capable of burrowing. *Constricting his body to exert extreme pressure on foes *King Cobra jaw strength is enough for his enemies cause some damage. Gallery Zilla Junior vs King Cobra.png|King Cobra fighting Godzilla King Cobra.jpg|King Cobra Concept art Trivia *As a giant snake, King Cobra can be seen as a sort of counterpart to the Toho monster Manda. *King Cobra greatly resembles Buraki the evil Imugi from the Korean fantasy film D-War. Category:Monsters Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Godzilla: The Series: Kaiju Category:Reptiles Category:Television Godzilla Kaiju Category:Snake Kaiju